BEGA League
The BEGA League (ベガ BEGA) are an organization featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. BEGA stands for the Beyblade Entertainment Global Association. About BEGA wished to create a professional-level league exclusively for highly skilled professional Bladers. The ideas were developed from Boris' earlier experience with the Demolition Boys, extracting some of its core ideas such as domination of the sport. He demonstrated his ideas early on with the team Barthez Battalion, who entered the World Championships as a trial run. While it appear to be glitz and glamour on the outside, the reality was it promoted Bladers that had a talent to dominate the competition above all other traits. It presented a image of Beyblading as sport and intended its Bladers to be celebrities, and evidenced by the Bathez Battalion had actually little regard for the interests of what Bladers themselves wanted. Had BEGA won, Beyblade would have been highly commercialised, turning Beyblade into a product for pure entertainment value with sponsorships (as seen with Crusher), highly professional Bladers (such as Garland) and Beybladers who could Beyblade regardless on whether or not they actually cared for the sport (such as Brooklyn) or Bladers with seemingly mystical talents (Mystel) or bring glamour to the sport (Ming-Ming). This is a comparison to the BBA, who worked to promote Beyblade as a sport both everyone could both enjoy and had a chance to be competitive at. Creating Bladers who were seasoned through Battling, resulting in its competitors having a strong fighting spirit. The team and the association are officially disbanded at the end of G-Revolution, since Brooklyn and Tyson's fight destroyed everything that was linked to BEGA (its HQ and its arena), leaving it finically broke. This left Boris unable to progress forward with his plans and BEGA officially surrendered to the BBA again, allowing the former Governing body to re-establish itself. BEGA's failure was Boris' own lack of understanding that the BBA didn't create a competition to just promote itself or the sport, but simply to provide the means for Bladers to come together to blade against each other and inspire others to do so. History Beyblade: G-Revolution After the World Championships, Boris Balkov, the enemy in the first season buys the whole BBA (Beyblade Battle Association) and renames it as BEGA. He tries to make Tyson and his friends think that he has changed, but after the terrible battle between Tala and Garland from the BEGA Organization, he and his friends come to the conclusion that he hasn't changed. Tyson and his friends go on to fight in the Justice 5 Tournament in which the most shocking news is that Kai Hiwatari has joined BEGA with Tyson's brother, Hiro. Tyson's brother trains the BEGA Bladers as they turn out be a big surprise for the G Revolutions, the re-formed Bladebreakers. Kai rejoins the G Revolutions when he loses to Brooklyn, the most powerful Blader of BEGA. Tyson and his friends have a very tough battle during the Justice 5 Tournament. Daichi loses to Ming-Ming, Ray loses to Crusher, Max ties with Mystel, Kai wins over Brooklyn and Tyson wins over Garland. This tie between the two teams is to be resolved by a tie breaking match between Tyson and Brooklyn. Brooklyn goes crazy after losing to Kai and during his and Tyson's fight, and they both float into the air and destroy a lot of the surrounding area. Sometime during the fight, the rest of the bladers call out their bit beasts to help Tyson. Tala wakes up from his coma, calling out Wolborg and Kai (who is standing on top of a pillar) revives Dranzer, who had been destroyed after defeating Brooklyn in battle. Eventually, Tyson calms Brooklyn down and they come to a conclusion that they will blade in the most simple way. After the storm created by Brooklyn subsides, he and Tyson return to reality and they continue their battle, with their respective teams looking on. Now that the BEGA building is completely destroyed, the BEGA League is over. Months after the fight, the BBA restarts as a small shack near the location where Tyson had his first confrontation with Daichi in the first episode. Despite BEGA disbanding, Ray stated that the five main BEGA Bladers, aka the Justice Five, continued to be a team. Members Achievements Gallery BEGA League (2).jpg BEGA Band.jpg BEGA_Organisation.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons 798506.jpg Trivia References Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Organisations Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Organisations Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Organisations